How Jack Frost learned to skate
by Antina2000
Summary: North decide to take the Guardians of childhood to the roller rink, it's Jack's first time roller skating, what will happen? what do you THINK would happen? Read and find out? Rated K just to be safe, but its probably not that intense
1. Chapter 1

A/N: My first story, treat it kindly please~

* * *

"North! What did you call me for?"Jack called as he flew in through he window.

"Jack! You ist here! Now everyone here! Let go!" North called as he turned around to get a snow globe

"I vish for-"

"Woah-woah-woah! 'Old it right there mate! I ain't going to- wherever that is! Dun drag me off because of ya bad idea!" Bunnymund aka Bunny exclaimed

"Ist not bad idea! We going skating!"

Skating? Jack thought, ice skating? Well why didn't they just go to his lake?

"We going roller skating! Come on Bunny! Unless you scared."North said with a little leer.

As Jack looked at Bunny and North arguing about 'no, he's not scared' and 'oh really mate? You're on' and 'Christmas is better then Easter' talks,

Jack thought, roller skating? Well Jack has never roller skated before, but he has seen the kids skate and it's a up that he likes the music they always play there. And even if he never roller skated before, he can ice skate like a pro, so what's the harm?

~few minutes later~

A. Lot. Of. Harm. As far as Jack is concern, pretending to be a-a-a _car_ is not welcomed. Like, who would willingly put wheels on their feet? Not Jack, that's who. And Bunny on the other hand, well, he's doing great. Which Jack doesn't get, Bunny hops around and he so how can he skate? And how can Bunny even fit in those skates? Jack was pretty sure there was no pooka safe skates.

Tooth skated to where Jack is, and in a panically tone she quickly said,

"What's-wrong-Jack?-Are-you-hurt?-Did-you-sprain-your-ankle-when-you-fall-that-time?-Did-you-hurt-yourself-in-any-way?-Did-you-oh-no-no-you-didn't!-Jack-tell-me-you-didn't-chip-your-teeth!-Oh-you-poor-poor-boy-and-those-pretty-teeth!-What-should-we-"

"Tooth, calm down, I'm fine" Jack said as he backed up

"I'm just a little, you know, I'm just a little tired it's fine-"

"Jack! Come! Let us skate!" North called. From across the room. Which means causes Bunny to turn around and stare at him. Uh-oh. That's not good.

"What wrong Jack? Ya'can't skate is that it?" Bunny said as he skated over

"No! Of course I can skate, I just don't feel like skating right now, that's all" Jack replied

"Prove it."

~another few minutes later~

"HAHAHAHAHA, North! Mate! Look at 'im! He fell, again! Hahahaha!"

Bunny was in tears, by the time Jack finally stood up and slipped to the benches.

"Shut it you Kangaroo!"

Jack yelled, face as red as a tomato.

And well, that worked great. Bunny stopped laughing real quick.

"What ya'say ya dipstick?! I'm no kangaroo mate! So stop calling meh that!" Bunny yelled to Jack

"I'm not calling you anything that's not true! You have an Australian accent, and who lives in Australia? Kangaroos, you Aussie!" Jack yelled back.

"Kangaroos dun roller skate ya stupid drongo an-"Bunny was cut off when North exclaimed

"Good idea bunny! You teach Jack skate!"

Bunny recoiled backwards " I ain't teaching 'im nothing!"

"Bunny, ist good at skating no? So teach Jack skate da?" North bargain.

Bunny thought about, on one hand, he has to teach snowfla-Jack. On the other hand, he gets bragging rights and he gets to show off to the bloody show pony, maybe he can get him back for what Jack did on the pond few weeks ago

"Alright mate, I'll teach the larrikin how to skate" Bunny resigned, the temptation of getting back at Jack is too much to resist.

"Wait what?! Don't I get a say in this?" Jack proclaimed

"Nope."

* * *

A/N: annnnd that's it! Sorry Jack didn't actually "learn" how to skate in this chapter but, he will in the next one, don't worry. And if any of you are wondering how I got this idea, when I was at the roller rink watching kids fall down. Btw, I was think about writing one about what Jack did to Bunny "last week" da? Lol xD


	2. Chapter 2

Recap (cause its been way to long since I have continue this): 'North take guardians to roller rink. Jack failed at skating. Bunny laughs at Jack. Bunny and Jack argues. North ropes Bunny into teaching Jack how to skate.'

"No! Ya'drongo! Ya dun lean backwards! Ya bend forward a lil! Yer like tha- no! Stop! Umth!"

Yep, you can probably imagine what happen, Jack Frost fell in a graceless pile on Bunnymund.

"Hahaha...yeahhhhh sorry Bunny, think you can get up? Cause I can't. At all. I'll probably fall again if I try, so why don't you get yo first?" Jack said awkwardly

As Bunny was struggling to get Jack Frost off of him and getting up, Jack was struggling to not blush as he felt Bunny's muscles underneath in the fur, on an attempt to not bush, Jack turned around to look elsewhere and he spot North, Tooth and Sandy off to the side staring at them and-

Are they…laughing at me?! And- and is that a camera in Sandy's hand?! That's it! As soon as I get off these wheels, I'm going to prank them sooo hard they're gonna regret even suggesting to take pictures of me! Jack thought bitterly as Bunny got up from under him

"Alrighty Jackie, let's try this again, n this time, dun fall on meh" Bunny said with a resigned sigh

"Hey! It's not like I fell on you on purpose! You just suck at teaching!" Jack fired back in frustration

"I suck ah-ya know what?! Ya can get ya-self someone new an leave meh alone! An get ya-self uf thus place! Ya Galah!" Bunny replied, outraged.

Jack watched as Bunny walked away...well technically, he rolled away, but who cares right now at this moment?! Jack has messed up. He didn't mean to snap at Bunny, but he was so hung up on the fact that he couldn't roller skate and what was wrong with him?! What was wrong with the skates?! Just why couldn't-

"Chirp"

Jack looked up "oh hey Baby Tooth, did you come here to skate too? Heh, I bet you skate better then me, huh? Oh, by the way, can you bring my staff over here? I think North put it the lockers or something when we first start came here"

"Chirp chirp"

"Wha-? What?! No! I'm not running away! I'm just taking a little break outside!

"chirp….."

"okay, okay fine. I'm quitting kay? I mean, why would I want to learn roller skating? I'm a winter spirt, I don't need to learn how to roller skate, just ice skating it fine!"

"Chirp Chirp Chirp"

"No! It's not because Bunny's...okay okay, fine, you win it's partly, partly because of Bunny, but still..."

"Chirp. chrip-chrip-chrip!"

"No! I-I can't! It's a matter of pride Baby Tooth, I can't just apologize and act like nothin has happen!"

"Chirp chirp chirp, chirp. Chirp. Chirp."

"Hey! Don't monk me...Okay, okay fine, I'll...do something about it Kay? But I just need a little break right now..."

"CHIRP!"

"Fine...I'll do it now..."

~5 mins later~

There's Bunny! Jack thought as he hurried over to where Bunny is...well as fast as he can with skates on.

"B-*ahem* Bunny! Hey Bunny! Can you stay right where you are so I can inch over there?" Jack called as he slowly slide over to where Bunny is.

What does that larkin wan this time? Bunny angrily wondered. Didn't he say that I'm no good?! (He didn't actually say that buh iz slight memory alteration)

As Jack scooted closer to Bunny, he begin thinking paranoid thoughts, things like, what if Bunny doesn't want to talk to him again? What if Bunny is still mad at him? Or worse; Bunny's gonna ignore him like he did to Jack all those years ago? ...Bunny's going to ignore him isn't he! Oh, no-no-no if Bunny's going to ignore, then so is North, and if North ignores him then Tooth is going to too and if Tooth ignores him, then Baby Tooth and her sister is going to, then-then Sandy's going to-

"-ck! Jack! Hey! Ya still in there? Knuckle-" Bunny was cut off when Jack abruptly launched himself on Bunny, mumbling things like; 'sorry Bunny, I really don't mean it!' 'It was my fault for being stubborn, I shouldn't have said that... You're not mad at me, right? You won't ignore me right? We are still...whatever we are, right? don't be mad at me please!'

And Bunny, being the articulate rabbit he is, his reply was "Did you just say please?"

And everybody whole heard that promptly collapsed. The end.

.

.

.

.

Lol, okay no. Don't throw tomatoes?

.

.

.

.

"Jack..." Bunny said, as his brain try to keep up with what just happen a few seconds ago. "lets take this slowly ey? I'll try un be more patient an ya be more attentive when Ai'm teaching ya kay?

Jack thought about it for a few seconds

Well its not like I have anything more to do. "Okay"

~Time skip cause I don't know how to roller skate either~

"Ya Jack! Yar got it! Thats it!"

You can hear Bunny shout from across the room as Jack slowly, but surely starts to get use to roller skating.

Maybe….. Jack thought, as Bunny continue to shout compliments at him from across the rink. Bunny isn't so bad after all.

THE END (for real this time)


End file.
